Heritage
by Lazaela
Summary: Mistoffelees has a few distinct memories of his past that haunt him in his dreams, He is a tomkit in love, he is quite determined to win over the one who claimed his heart and after a dance he steals a kiss, the two of them grow closer after an incident with Plato and with the Jellicle Ball approaching its time to make choices. Summary inside. Slight Sexual Content. Mistoria.


**Heritage**

**Summary; **Mistoffelees has a few distinct memories of his past that haunt him in his dreams, He is a tomkit in love, he is quite determined to win over the one who claimed his heart and after a dance he steals a kiss, the two of them grow closer after an incident with Plato and with the Jellicle Ball approaching they need to devise a plan to Save Victoria from a fate chosen for her by her parents. **  
**

**Rating****; **T**  
**

**Reason For Rating;** Mild sexual content and Violence.

* * *

_He had been found as a kit, abandoned on the junkyard, cold and wet, his earliest memories had been on crawling around, mewling as his hunger increased, he can remember someone cooing to him softly, singing a gentle lullaby to him, though blind he can almost picture his surroundings, his paws touched the earth as he moved on all fours, he can remember crying out in shock as a soft head brushes against his own, he remembers the feeling of arms being wrapped around him, he let out a strangled meow and cuddled to the warmth, he focuses his ears on the heartbeats of his saviour, protected from the elements he settled himself to sleep, just as he neared unconsciousness he heard a loud hiss followed by several words foreign to the week old kit. He feels himself being peeled away from the warmth and he meowed in protest, after a moment he is handed to another cat, it smelt differently, the kit let his eyes open, his sight was blurry, he could see the colours of two felines, one of them silver with darker grey stripes, the other a tortoiseshell, there is a crash of lightning from outside and the kit mewled in discomfort before being laid between the two felines. He closes his eyes and listened to his finders, both of them were relaxing, the young kit let out a raspy purr as the tortoiseshell stroked him soothingly, he felt safe, secure._

* * *

The tom sat up in bed, lashing his white-tipped tail, his ebony eyes flashed in the light from his dens entrance, it was only just dawn, he sighed and climbed out of his blanket, he padded towards the entrance and, now clear of the low tunnels he got onto his hind feet, stretching with a yawn. His ebony fur shone in the pale light of dawn, his eyes surveyed the Jellicle Junkyard before his gaze settled on the den opposite his own, towards the centre of the junkyard, he couldn't help the smile that covered his alabaster face as a million precious memories raced through his mind, he purred in pleasure at some and chuckled at others, he was grateful to the two adult cats that lived there, Munkustrap and Demeter, they were the two who found him during that stormy night as a kit. He closed my eyes and sighed as he thought of the dream that plagued him since he was found, he always wondered who the voice was that had sung to him before abandoning him here. "Misto!" He looked up as his name was called and smiled as he saw the young Victoria making her way over, she was only a moon or two younger than himself, she was the genuine offspring of Munkustrap and Demeter. The Tom as she stopped a few paces away, her white coat glistened like a million diamonds in the light, Mistoffelees felt his cheeks get slightly warm as her eyes met his, he was sure to remain courteous, she was soon to be a queen after all, he took her hand and touched his nose to it gently, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary, he drew away somewhat reluctantly and cast his gaze downward shyly, though they had grown up together neither of them considered the other as a sibling, they were best friends in a way. "Your up early Victoria." He said, unable to stop the slight tone of disapproval that was in his soft voice. "You know that Macavity's henchmen are around this early in the morning." He reminded the white queenkit. Victoria let out a huff and shook her head with a soft smile. "And you know I am safe so long as the sun is on the horizon." She contradicted, it was true, the first patrol started and hour before dawn so it was safe for the kits and queens after dawn. She pouted and added to further strengthen her point. "And besides! We both be become adults at this summers Jellicle Ball!" She smiled excitedly yet it faded when she saw a look off sorrow in his eyes, she knew what caused his sorrow, the young queue kit had been chosen to lead the mating dance with Plato, rumour of the junkyard was that the young black and white tomkit was going to propose to Victoria with a collar of purest velvet and studded with silver, being Munkustrap's daughter she didn't want to disappoint him by refusing Plato's offer.

The white female gently placed her paw to Mistoffelees face with a soft smile. Her touch made the young tom look up at her innocent, white face, his ochre eyes settled upon the queenkit's deep sapphire ones as she said softly. "I know you don't approve of Plato but I don't want to disgrace my father by refusing his offer. You will still be my best friend Misto." She smiled comfortingly and felt a weight lift from her shoulders as the tomkit forced a smile, Mistoffelees was comforted by her words but regardless of whether or not she was mated to Plato he felt he would always desire more, he felt he couldn't live knowing the love of his life had chosen another. He removed himself from her grasp and feigned a yawn, he stretched himself forward, his paws kneading the soft earth, in truth he wasn't tired, he was very much the opposite, he just needed an excuse to escape her grasp, why increase the amount of pain he would have to endure? Victoria, thank the everlasting cat, didn't notice how he distanced himself from her, he tried to appear nonchalant as he asked her. "Would you like to hunt? I haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday." He said, licking his paw to give himself a more disinterested look, in truth he wasn't hungry, he was smaller than the other tomkits and felt himself to be more feminine than anything else, he despised his build but secretly he enjoyed how whenever he was with Victoria and they play fought and she sometimes managed to pin his thin frame. He shook his head quickly before returning his gaze to the queenkit. Victoria had been grooming her foreleg and hadn't noticed his little head shake. She perked up at the suggestion of hunting and a playful grin settled itself onto her face. "If you wanted me to catch your breakfast for you all you had to do was ask." She waggled her eyebrows playfully, letting out a meow as she was swiftly tackled to the floor by Mistoffelees, he was a weighty tomkit, despite his slender build. He let out a soft growl yet his smile never faltered, this time it was genuine as he let his body pin down Victoria, she struggled for a moment or so before pouting, her movements ceased.

The tomkit chuckled and placed a soft lick on her head as a sign of her defeat before saying. "I could catch both yours and my breakfast with my eyes closed." He said, he held her for a moment longer, reluctantly separating the closeness they shared, he smiled as she sat up, they both stood onto their hind legs and silently began to prowl to a corner of the junkyard, it was abundant with mice and rats yet no one but Victoria and Mistoffelees knew where it was they were cautious on their journey, making sure they were not followed. They arrived in dead silence, their smiles and glances revealing their thoughts to one and other, within a minute or two the two lay sprawled in the morning sunlight, eating their meal, they had caught two mice and Mistoffelees had found a pigeon that had nested in the junk at the base of one of the surrounding piles, they both purred their contentment as they ate their meal, they sat in content silence for a while, Mistoffelees timidly ran his tongue over Victoria's soft fur repeatedly, when her purring grew louder he began to flat out groom her, he felt his purr deepen as he thought of exactly how much she trusted him, when he was finished the white queenkit got to her feet and took a few steps away. "Mistoffelees..." She began, Mistoffelees looked up at her, startled, she never used his full name unless they were in public before the older toms and queens, she occasionally did it for fun but never when they were alone. "...I wish it was you I had to dance with at the ball instead of Plato." She murmured, turning to face him, Mistoffelees stood up and his tail twitched, what could he do? She looked like a fragile, newborn kitten begging to be adopted, her eyes momentarily reminded him of a puppy peke, he discarded that thought and stepped closer to her, he offered his hands to her and smiled. "Well then, would you like to dance with me now? So that when the ball comes you can pretend it is me?" He offered, their purring had faded now, so the only music for them would be their heartbeats, she took his hand and it almost felt like one of his own lightning bolts had jolted through him at her touch.

The tomkit let go of her hand as she settled into the starting position of the dance, she had her back to him, one leg extended in front of her, her toes touching the cool earth, her arms reached up as she gazed to the sky, she had to let out a gasp as she felt the tomkits hands trail down her back, his paws caressed her skin, his hands resting at her waist, before lifting her high above his head, the young queenkit let her back arch as she was lifted, her shoulders resting on his as she was held, her legs were stretched out, if it weren't for Mistoffelees head she would be outright doing the splits, every moment the two were connected for the dance was filled with a current-like buzzing, Mistoffelees thought at first it was his magic but when his shoulders weren't glistening with gold, he became confused, turning slowly with Victoria above him, his arms hurt but he wouldn't let her down, she wanted a dance, so a dance she got. The young tomkit rested the base of her spine on his shoulder, her fluffy tail fell down his chest, the soft fur tickling his whiskers, he timidly did something that wasnt traditionally in the dance and with his right hand he stroked Victoria's leg, he felt her tense and twitch before her soft purrs filled the air, encouraging the young dancer to continue, the white queen was lowered gracefully and held in his arms, she would normally be laid down at this point with Plato, the thought of it brought tears to her eyes, instead of laying her down however, the magical tomkit spun her, lifting her and adjusting his arm to carry her in the humans bridal-style, he looked down at her face and felt the familiar impulse to kiss her, he let his eyes trace her lips before meeting her gaze as he lowered his white face to her own, letting their lips meet in a shy, sweet kiss.

Victoria froze at the gesture, just as she relaxed it was over, she bit her white lips and looked up at the tomkit, staring into his blazing ochre eyes, they shone brilliantly, like his fur in the night, she reached a paw to stroke his face before twisting herself from his grasp, she smiled to him, fighting tears, what had they done? They had kissed, even when she was due to mate with another, she felt ashamed of herself, she was no better than any of the queens that changed mates within a day, she felt the urge to sob when suddenly all she could see was ochre, she felt his paws on her arms and she let her eyes roam to his face, the tomkit smiled softly. "I would say I'm sorry. But I'm not, I've wanted to do that for so long." He explained, might as well bare his soul to her now, I mean, he had kissed her after all. She smiled softly and shook her head. The magical cat's grin grew wider when she didn't object to his feelings, he was briefly reminded of the famed story of the Cheshire Cat and wondered if the grin on his face could rival that of the grinning cat. He stepped back from her and took up a dancing pose, he rested his weight on one leg and outstretched the other, he held his white-tipped paw above his head and extended his black paw towards his leg, he purred when she took up a similar position opposite him and he to began their second dance. Mistoffelees was a very happy tomkit.

They both sat together on top of one of the highest junk piles, Mistoffelees laid on his back, one paw buried in Victoria's mane as she laid her head against his muscular abdomen, the young male's purrs grew deeper as Victoria cuddled his arm, the sunset covering everything with a golden hue, the conjuring cat was content to lay with the white female that had claimed his heart, his eyes were half-lidded as he nostalgically looked back over today, he had greeted the sun with Victoria this morning, shared breakfast with her then danced from noon till sundown, it seemed a normal day for a Jellicle Cat but for Mistoffelees it was one of the most extraordinary days of his life, he had kissed the queenkit he had grown up with and loved since as long as he could remember, not only that but twice after that the two had come together in one of their more passionate dancing moments, the young tomkit purred louder as he remembered the tingly feeling his got, the one that mimicked the feel of his magic, whenever their lips would meet. He felt Victoria's weight shift forward and he untangled his hand from her mane, he too sat up, his purrs fading. "Victoria?" He said, his tone had a ring of curiosity to it, making it sound more like a question. The white queenkit turned to face him with a smile, she murmured softly. "Thank you for today Misto." She nuzzled her head against his gently before adding quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow... Mistoffelees" She purred his name lovingly, making the tomkit look up, startled, he purred at her tone however, it made him shudder, who knew his name would make him react this way whenever she called him by it. He quickly brought his lips to hers, fighting the urge to jump as the unfamiliar energy of their more intimate touches jolted between them, making Mistoffelees purr, the white queenkit was also startled but accepted it, she pulled away and smiled shyly. "Goodnight... Mistoffelees." With that she was gone, leaving the chuckling tomkit at the top of the hill, she had called him by two of his names, his nickname and his name given to him by his foster father, Munkustrap. On a ways he felt a bit sad, he hasn't had a chance to tell her his true name, the one only he knew, it was the utmost sign of trust for be cat to give it to another, and he wanted to prove to Victoria he trusted her that much.

He waited until the moon was high in the sky, the brilliant whiteness made his white markings appear almost silvery in the light, his ochre eyes glinted with a light seldom seen in even the most bold of tomcats. Mistoffelees got to his feet and began to make his way to home, the drainpipe beside the TSE1 he crawled inside and entered the small den, he stretched, much like he had done earlier, kneading the blankets that piled there, he fell onto his side with a blissful sigh, his tail twitched as he rolled himself onto his stomach, he was now faced with a dilemma, should he be a respectable tomkit and leave Victoria to Plato or should he step in and save her from the fate that had been mapped out for her, the conjurer let out a soft growl, sprawling on his stomach, his tail lashed, showing his aggravation. He looked up at the top of his den, he had made a small tunnel above where he rested his head so he could see the stars and moon if he wished, he looked up at the place where the heaviside layer resided, he flicked his tail and yawned, perhaps the everlasting cat would help him. He folded his forelegs and rested his head on them, something shiny caught his eye from across the room, the moonlight catching the mysterious object at an almost perfect angle. The young male looked at the object and smiled, of course. He crawled over to the object, picking it up in his forepaws,it was a brilliant crimson ribbon, the cat purred as an idea came to him.

* * *

It was dawn and the magical cat sat on the pipe with a smile, waiting for Victoria to find him, like she said she would. The sun rose higher in the sky and there was still no sign of Victoria, the tomkit huffed slightly, laying on the pipe, he tucked his forelegs beneath him, wrapping his white tipped tail around his hind legs, he basked in the sun, he wasn't hungry, he was too worried about Victoria, she never broke a promise. Never. It was about three o clock, by human reckoning, when the white queenkit appeared, her coat was dusty and in places it was patched in crimson, the ebony cat's hackles raised as he leaped from his pipe, approaching her, she jumped away and hissed, she froze and a expression of horror covered her face as she realized what had happened. Mistoffelees looked to the ground as she hissed and leaped away, he dropped to a crouch before meowing softly. "I'm sorry Victoria, I shouldn't have taken so many liberties with you yesterday." He apologized, thinking she was mad at him for having kissed her, he looked to the ground and suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his cheeks, he recognized it and swallowed to try and dispel it, he was close to tears, he had hurt the one he loved. He was pulled from his wallowing when the white kitten threw herself into his arms, sobbing, Mistoffelees was alarmed for a moment, his eyes widened like dinnerplates before he reciprocated her embrace, he quickly lifted his paws when he heard her gasp as he touched a hurting area. He rubbed her cheek, kissing away her tears. "What happened Victoria?" He asked softly once she was again calm, she laid against his chest, he rocked her soothingly, his eyes roaming over her body, it was scratched in some places and bruised in others, he waited for her to explain, though he already had a pretty good idea what was wrong.

"I-It's Plato. He was mad at me because I didn't spend time with him yesterday." She snuggled into the white chest of Mistoffelees. "He attacked me and... Well.. You can see the rest." She shuddered as she felt his soft paws trace over her wounds, but he didn't feel her reaction, he was seething with rage, how dare that tomkit touch his Victoria? He felt a low, angry snarl build up in his chest and he let it loose without thinking, his eyes narrowed to slits and his tail's lashing increased in frequency. He didn't see the look of terror upon his beloved Victoria's face. He spat at no one in particular before finally noticing the look on the white female's face. His face became a mask of a mixture of sorrow and horror. His fur, which had been standing on end, went back to its normal flat state and the tomkit licked his companions face, relaxing her gently. "He will never touch you again Victoria. Not whilst Im here." He said, he picked her beaten body up and carried her into his pipe, he laid her on the blankets and murmured softly. "Your going feel strange for a moment but I want you to relax." He purred, running one hand down the length of her body, he felt the strong electric current of his magic, he closed his eyes and pictured it, it was white, like the queenkit's fur, it glistened with the golden flecks that showed on Mistoffelees whenever he performed magic, he directed it into the queenkit's broken body and flinched as he heard her cry out, he couldn't break concentration but stroked her gently to soothe her, he poured the magic into her, commanding it to heal her, to return her to her former glory. When he was finished the tomkit leaped back, panting heavily, his body swayed before he fell onto his side, he smiled and coughed slightly, he was tired, that spell took a lot out of him and he hadn't been storing power like he was supposed to. Victoria lay still, panting in shock of what he had done, her body was good as new, her pelt was returned to its brilliant white, she couldn't help but notice when she moved there was a very faint shimmer of white glitter that clung to her pelt, like the gold glitter than clung to Mistofelees.

After about an hour the tuxedoed tomkit managed to get on all fours, Victoria was sleeping, it was apparent she had been up all night, Mistofelees silently, with as much stealth as a cat could use, made his way over to the far side of the den, he pushed a rock out of the way to reveal a small hole, he climbed inside and followed it, it was another tunnel, at the end was a smaller den, this was where Mistoffelees kept his most prized possessions, he reached out to touch the ruby ribbon he had found last night, he had created several silver charms for it, the middle one was a large heart and had Victoria inscribed upon it, the others were of flowers, the red ribbon had been modified too, it now shone with the brilliance of the night sky, Mistoffelees had used his magic to make the ribbon glisten like his pelt. He smiled, taking it in one paw before heading back up the tunnel, he replaced the rock, hiding the ribbon collar just inside the entrance, Victoria was still asleep, the tomkit smiled and headed outside, the clearing was full of cats, a story was being told, the black and white tomkit laid on his side in the tunnels entrance with a lopsided smile and a chuckle, whenever Munkustrap told a story it was best he stayed away, though he had been told that at this years ball he would have to join in, he let out a soft purr and closed his eyes, the story was of Grizabella, the glamour cat. Grizabella had been the mother of Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger and The hidden paw, she had left the clan after giving birth to the three tomkits, she had claimed she wanted more from her life instead of being tied down with family responsibilities, Mistoffelees crawled back into the den, Victoria was stirring, he smiled and licked her forehead in a greeting, it was nearly sundown when they together emerged from the den, they headed to their clearing to catch their dinner, the two of them laid in the sunset, much like they had done the night before, Victoria stood up and offered her hand to Mistoffelees. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and the tomkit didn't need to be asked twice, he took her hand and led them to the middle of the clearing, he smiled to her as she began to dance alone, he circled her, like a lion as it circles its prey, she was now resting in a pose where her body was in a V shape, the young tomkit approached her and swung his arms out, the queenkit tossed herself to the side, laying on her side before him, her arms above her head, one leg raised above the ground, from her throat came a soft purr, they were practicing the dance for the invitation to the ball.

Mistoffelees ran his hands from her arm to her leg, he applied pressure to her joints and grinned, shaking his head in delight, as he did the white female sat up, the conjurer raised himself up on one leg, the other held at a ninety degree angle to his body as he began to sing, his voice made Victoria shudder, his voice was strong, smooth yet was still higher than that of most tomkits.  
_Jellicles cats come out tonight_  
_Jellicle cats come one come all_  
_The Jellicle moon is shining bright_  
_Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball_  
_Jellicle cats come out tonight_  
_Jellicle cats come to the Jellicle ball._  
He stood up and with one hand made a gesture, Victoria too got to her feet, it was made to look as if he were controlling him but there was now golden glitter to show his use of magic, the two of them strutted in time a little ways off, pausing in place, Mistoffelees grinned before twirling, his trademark move, he twirled around on one foot twenty five times whilst Victoria leapt gracefully around him, each time she landed she twisted into the next leap. The two laughed and the ebony tomkit lit up the clearing with his magic, the lights gave the floor a multicoloured effect, the colours clung to their coats and danced in the shiny hairs, the moon was nearly full yet it was paled against Victoria's downy coat, glistening with silver glitter. They danced together into the night before retiring to Mistoffelees pipe, the two curled together in the blankets. Basking in each others presence.

* * *

The days began to blur together, their daily routines were a mixture of hunting, talking, dancing and singing. Tonight was the ball, he had already invited the clan to join them with Victoria, added his own part to Tuggers song, then found Old Deuteronomy before participating in the story of the Pekes and the Pollicles with the intervention of the great rumpus cat, Mistoffelees was now laying in his pipe, lashing his tail in anticipation as the ball began, he had noticed Victoria was growing more depressed with each day that passed, tonight she was to be mated to Plato. That was, if it weren't for the magical mister Mistoffelees. He chuckled before returning his gaze to Victoria, who had now made her appearance known, she was beginning to lead the mating dance, the tuxedoed tomkit prepared to leap out, he watched Plato approach and felt a growl building in his chest, he snuffed it out as he watched Victoria shy away from the patched male, now it was time for his move. Mistoffelees leapt out of the pipe, landing before Plato, he bowed to Victoria gently, rubbing his head on her side, he watched her smile of relief blossom on her face as she turned away from him, striking a pose similar to the one she had used when they first danced, this time they were both to be accepted as adults and this time by the end of the dance they would be considered mates, she let him place his hands on her hips before lifting her high above, he heard a few hisses of objection but they were soon hushed by Munkustrap, the tomkit flashed his ochre eyes towards the leader to see the soft smile on the silver tabby's face, at least he had the approval of their father, it was also quite lucky that the two of the dancers weren't related or this union would be wrong.

The tom twirled with her above him, her body was light, considering her size, the tuxedoed tom fought to keep her in the air, he released his grip on her with one hand, stroking her leg gently, signalling to her he couldn't hold her up anymore, she raised her body and fell forward, only to be caught by the arms of Mistoffelees, the magical tomkit smiled and spun her around before laying her down upon one of the other cats, he nuzzled her gently, looking into her sapphire eyes, he revealed the ruby necklace to her with a smile, he watched her eyes widen before a grin spread on her face, she bared her neck to him, he fastened the ruby ribbon around her neck, tying it into a bow at the back of her neck, it resembled the one that was imprinted in his fur, he looked into her eyes and sighed blissfully as she pressed her lips to his, he pressed his head against her own, parting his lips slightly as he laid over her, the other cats were settling into laying positions with their chosen mates, he wouldn't mate to her here, he wasn't Plato. He laid beside her lovingly, the clan laid like that for a while, some cats were breeding whilst others were just laying, enjoying the feel of being close. The conjurer bolted upright as he sensed an unwanted presence, he whipped his head around, the twin cats, Tantomile and Copricopat were also upright, the tuxedoed tom hovered his paws over the earth before hissing, the rest of the cats jolted up as the tom pointed to a grey cat on one of the ledges, he wound his arms in circles and the lights turned on, he pointed to the grey cat, assuming it was Grizabella, he was right as one of the other toms scared her off before the clan spread out to dance, Mistoffelees rarely danced in public but tonight was the exception, he swung his hips and shook his head like any other cat, striking unusual poses whenever the time called for it, his moves were matched only by a cat he didn't know very well.

The clan danced together with moves as instinctual as hunting or bounding, they were natural, it was nearly midnight when the dance was ended, the cats approached their leader with smiles only to be replaced by hisses when Grizabella appeared yet again, the clearing was deserted and Mistofelees resided in the entrance to his den with Victoria, he licked his future mate lovingly, they crawled out of the tunnel and vanished, to wait for the elderly queen to leave. They were silent and didn't dare even look in the direction of the glamour cat. It took half an hour before the miserable cat left, the clan returned to the clearing, many of them were tired and laid almost still, some stretched, when the young kitten Jemima sang to them it was like awakening from a dream, the cats appeared more alert as they trained their eyes on their leader, the evening went on, songs from Gus the theatre cat and Skimbleshanks filled the air, lightening the dark mood that had been created by the exciled cat. The evening was broken once again when the sounds of Sirens went off and Demeter cried out for all to hear. "Macavity!" The junkyard was quickly alive with the movements of cats, struggling to find places to hide, it was during this time when the hidden paw's he cheats came and took away Deuteronomy. Victoria clung to Mistoffelees and whispered to him frantically. "You have to do something!" She pleaded him with her eyes, she wanted no harm to befall her leader or any of her clan mates, the conjuring cat snuggled her and whispered softly. "I'll do my best." He said, crawling out of their hiding place, he drew the white queen out beside him when Tugger approached, his large mane stood on end, showing his fear. "Mistoffelees you have to get him back!" The normally cocky tomcat was scared, the tuxedoed tom could tell from his voice, he stroked Tugger's arm soothingly. "I'm going to do my best, get everyone to the clearing, lets give them a show."

Mistoffelees purred as he looked down at the cats from above, he was proud of them, while he was getting ready to use his powers Macavity's had once again made an appearance, pretending to be their lost leader, he had been revealed by the clever Demeter and had been fought by Munkustrap and Alonzo, the former nearly lost his consciousness, this was when Tugger began their show, it was Mistoffelees who wanted this performance, he wanted to lighten their spirits as well as return their leader, the amount of energy it would take however was daunting, which was another reason why he needed the show, he could use the other cats energies to help him with the spell. He could hear Tugger approaching the tuxedoed tom's cue to reveal himself, the young magician suspended a rope, conjured by him, in the air, he wrapped it around his forepaw and one of his hind legs to begin his decent into the clearing, by now they were not looking amused and ever scoffed at the idea of summoning the magician, he landed in the centre and took a few steps back into the only light there was, cast by the moon, he turned around and spread out his arms, yelling "Presto!" As he did the junkyard lit up brilliantly, the word wasn't necessary but he did it anyway to add to the magical effect, he begun to dance and perform simple tricks, he also shots a few lightning bolts, unconsciously aiming for Pouncival, he chuckled slightly before catching a hat thrown at him, Mistoffelees smiled and reached his hand in, pulling out a rainbow cloth, he threw it over his head and twirled around the stage, passing the hat to one of the kittens who ran off with it, the young magician took a small amount of energy from each and every cat, he recycled every fragment of energy he had used in the simple tricks to ensure he would have enough. He smiled as the clan began to sing along with Tugger, he conjured a red blanket and pulled it free of the TSE1 before looking around, he picked Cassandra to be a volunteer and covered her, with the help of several other toms, in the red blanket, they let the blanket fall and Mistoffelees led the cat beneath it to the center, the golden gleam on the magicians pelt glowed brighter than before, the blanket glowed gold as he waved his hands above it, he felt the energy leave him and he fought to stay on his hind paws, he turned to Tugger and smiled, placing one hand on the lancet, he pulled it off with a flourish, revealing the Old Deuteronomy beneath it, the magical tom turned to Victoria with a beam, she clapped her hands and sang along with the crowd as the ebony and white male hugged his leader, rubbing his face against the older male.

_Oh well I never!_  
_Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as_  
_Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

The clan danced around him and the leader, amazed by his powers. The young magician purred happily as he spun around, turning to retrieve Cassandra from where he had teleported her before dancing with her back onto the stage, he let her go before turning to Victoria, he went to her and spun her around, laughing happily, he let their lips meet in a brief, chaste kiss, he lifted the queen above his head with a smile, he cried out as Plato barged into him, with a smirk the patched tom padded away, Mistoffelees growled slightly, nearly dropping his mate, he felt her paws squeeze his shoulders in a comforting gesture and the tuxedoed tom purred, smiling up at her, he lowered her and twirled her around, she slid into the splits, the tom bowed to her before pulling her up, he held her close, his eyes narrowed to slits as he saw Plato and a few other toms a few feet away, the tallest let out a laugh. "What is this? So I see its true. Victoria chose this runt to be her mate." He gestured to the red and silver necklace at her neck, he made a grab for it and was stopped by a loud hiss, it came from the white queen, the toms looked to her in shock, even Mistoffelees looked somewhat distressed at the sound, she never got angry, she snapped her teeth together mere millimeters from his forepaw which he quickly pulled back. "I chose him because he is everything you aren't Plato. He doesn't have to beat a queen to make himself feel good. "

The three other toms laughed, the tallest, Plato, hissed and they became silent. The large tomcat lunged for Mistoffelees, the conjurer had time to push Victoria out of the way before being barreled to the floor by Plato, The tuxedoed tomcat threw the attacker over his head with his forepaws, using his magic to aid him, he heard the patched tom strike the floor with a loud grunt before Mistoffelees flipped and crouched in front of Victoria, panting heavily, he wasn't a fighter, but he would defend Victoria at all costs, Plato lunged again, his teeth aiming for Mistoffelees throat. "You don't deserve her! You Magical sock with fleas!" that did it, from the magical tom's throat came a deafening snarl, attracting the attention of the toms that were still celebrating, Munkustrap and the others raced over as Mistoffelees swiped at the larger Tom, his tail lashing, he yowled in his anger before Munkustrap stepped between them. "Enough, the both of you." he had to shove a seething Plato away, the silver tabby reached to help up Mistoffelees and looked at the blood on the conjurer. It looks like Plato had got his claws in the young tom's chest, Munkustrap looked to Mistoffelees and sighed. "You and Victoria should go home for the night, I'll see you in the morning, Misto."

* * *

"I'm fine Victoria, honestly." he smiled but chuckled as she pouted at him. Her white face contorting in a childish, persuasive way that to him was adorable. "No your not. Look at these gashes!" she said, pointing to the soft white fur at his chest, it was stained red in places, the white queen ran her tongue over him and sighed, shaking her head. "Plato would have killed you." she warned him before a chuckle escaped her as she saw his mock-horror face. "I'm magic, remember?" he purred to her, nuzzling her gently.

"Then heal yourself."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Misto..."

"What?"

"You are the most stubborn cat I have ever met." Victoria huffed before kissing his cheek. "Not that I'm complaining." she purred, closing her blue eyes, she felt the tom's arms snake around her waist as she settled herself into his lap, she giggled as she felt his tongue carress her head, his arms resting on her lower back, one hand even caught her tail a few times, making her mew in delight. She nose-kissed him before leaning back, he looked up at her, slightly confused. "Now... Heal yourself..." she commanded softly, letting the pout take over her face again. "...Please?" she licked his nose, her eyes widening slightly, almost as if she were a peke puppy. The magician sighed and shook his head, tapping her nose with one of his digits. "Your impossible to say no to when you have an expression like that on your face." He pushed her away gently and reached into the furthest recesses of his mind, scraping up every last ounce of spare energy he had, he focused on his wounds, he didn't have enough power to heal himself completely but he could at least repair the skin and regrow the hair. He would do it for her, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and parted his maw into a yawn, He smiled to Victoria with a smile. "Better now?" he asked softly. The white queen nodded and resumed her place in his lap, she nuzzled his neck and soft, now-white chest fur, she placed a few butterfly kisses on his jawline and chuckled when he let out a surprised, choked purr, she pulled back to say quickly. "Thank you, for stopping Plato in the dance."

"I couldn't let him have you Victoria, you know I couldn't..." he paused before pressing her lips to his, he felt her relax in his arms and he drew her closer, his breathing became erratic, it always did, courtesy of the electronic current that passed between them ever since their first kiss, he timidly deepened the kiss, touching her lips with his tongue with a purr before she parted her maw to grant him access, she even timidly brought her tongue to his before it danced away, she let her eyes close and enjoy the feeling, the tom stroked her head fur lovingly as he pulled away, he looked at her until her eyes fluttered open. "...I love you, Victoria." he purred gently, nuzzling her neck gently, he returned his gaze to her blue eyes, watching a smile blossom onto her face. "May I tell you my true name?" he asked her gently, watching her eyes flicker excitedly, he even shuddered at the thought of sharing his name, the one thing that was truly his own, but to see the hope in her eyes was a godsend to him, it strengthened his resolve as he nibbled her ear. Her whispered softly the one word, his ineffible effable, Effanineffable, deep and inscrutable singular name. "Quaxo." The word made him shudder, he felt like he was naked, his only thing sacred to him was now hers. He had bared his soul to her, that is why names are powerful things, the third names of cats were seldom given and never were they shared lightly, the names constantly change during the childhood period of a cat and become absolute on the night of the jellicle ball.

The names tell everything about the cat, it lays before you their potential, their achievements and their flaws, it told you everything and didn't omit any of the details, Mistoffelees watched Victoria as a flash of amazement crossed her face, followed by shock, fear, adoration and finally acceptance, she hugged him lovingly. "Its a quite unusual name..." she mused, tapping his nose with her paw gently. "It suits you." she smiled, casting her gaze to the floor shyly before kissing his cheek, giggling as he let out a soft cry of delight, it was her turn to cry out as she was pinned to the floor of the den, she laughed excitedly as he pinned her, she went limp and looked up at him innocently. Mistoffelees chuckled and went to lick her head, he let out a grunt as she flipped them to pin him. The white queen purred in triumph, in all truth she enjoyed being on top of him, she always had, it was only in the past few years that she had discovered exactly why she enjoyed being on top of him so much, her bright blue eyes met the orche orbs that were staring up at her in shock. She licked his head, a sign of his defeat before resting her hands on his shoulders, she giggled when he placed his hands on her lower back, one hand boldly toying with her thick, fluffy tail, Mistoffelees purred and waggled his dark grey eyebrows playfully, brining his lips to her neck as he propped himself up slightly.

Her white fur shone in the dimly lit den, it still had traces of the glitter left there after Mistoffelees healed her of her wounds, She arched her back against his touches, her purrs deepening with each brush of his lips to her vulnerable neck, she let out a ragged gasp of pleasure when his forepaws squeezed her rump, he rolled them gently so he was on top, placing his paws either side of her body as he kissed down her front with feather light touches, the queen beneath him mewled and yowled like a kit, the tom purred excitedly, he kissed down her slender stomach, his lips brushed her lower abdomen before he glanced up at her, his kisses trailed back up to her neck and he looked into her eyes, looking for any signs of discomfort or refusal, she returned his gaze and brought her lips to his lovingly, washing away any doubt he may have had as they lost themselves in their love, this was it. They were truly mates, inseparable.

* * *

The magician hadn't slept much last night, mostly due to the consummation of them becoming mates as well as a fear that had been gnawing at him, which till now had been hidden by the blissful afterglow of their activities, he had heard her whimper for a while and no matter how hard he tried to stop their act she had encouraged him to go on, what if she had sacrificed her comfort for him? He may have hurt her! It wouldn't be the first time. He nuzzled her soft mane gently, savoring her scent, his hand was draped over her waist, his paw entwined with her own, their tails were wrapped around one and other, from Victoria was a soft, almost inaudible purr, it was almost as if she was humming, low and quiet. The tom opened his eyes, the den was still dim, he looked out to the pipe entrance and his brows furrowed, on the horizon was a pale line, the sun was only just coming up. The tom settled back into the rags and blankets he used for a bed and snuggled closer to Victoria, if he had hurt her he wanted to spend every minute he could with her, she might not want him to be close to her anymore. He shuddered at that thought and licked her gently, he inwardly flinched as he heard her whimpers and watched her cover her face, He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Victoria?" he whispered, he was terrified to break the silence, from her came another whimper and he flinched away to the other side of the den. The white queen opened her eyes and whimpered again, shielding her face from the sun's rays that were now pouring through the pipe entrance.

"Mistoffelees?" she said, her voice being greeted by a soft, timid grunt, followed by a barely audible phrase. She sat up, turning to face him, she smiled to him, her back to the sunlight, making her appear like a silhouette, he couldn't see her smile. "Last night..." she was cut off by the tom, he threw his arms around her, clinging to her for dear life. She meowed in shock but reciprocated the embrace, she heard him crying out profuse apologies, muffled by her thick white coat, she let him just hold her and continue his words, she could have sworn she felt her pelt getting wet, he was crying! To sooth him she stroked his head-fur and entwined her paw in the soft fibers, when he finally drew back he looked sad still, he whispered softly, his voice cracking. "...don't leave me..." his ochre eyes met hers and instead of seeing the sight of her leaving him, calling him pathetic and weak, she let out a giggle. "Why would I leave you? You silly tom! Your my mate." she purred, climbing into his lap. To say Mistoffelees was shocked would be an understatement, his body locked up and his mind practically shut down, his arms instinctively wrapped around her and his wide eyes fixed on her own, the queen giggled and tapped his nose with her paw. She brought her lips to his and the tom could breathe again, his body shuddered at her touch before he purred in response, clinging onto her more surely, his touches were all the more confident, she drew away from him and chuckled. "Now... Why would I leave you? Silly tom." she smiled, cocking her head, curious.

"I-I-I thought I hurt you." He whispered in response. casting his gaze away, his paws stroking her back, his tail wrapped around her lower hind leg. His gaze returned to her face and he bit his lip slightly when she giggled, she shook her head and murmured softly. "You could never hurt me Misto." She purred, licking his cheek gently, she began grooming his head lovingly. The conjurer purred as she did, his ebony ears flicked, the two of them stayed like that for some time before Mistoffelees once again spoke. "But last night... You were whimpering... and this morning too." he said, his purrs not ceasing, regardless of the matters, her tongue was soothing to him as she smoothed out any flaw in his tuxedoed pelt. The queen pulled away and chuckled. "I was whimpering at the start because I was in pain, but that's expected." she blushed slightly as memories of last night flooded her brain, restoring her shy demeanor. "A-At least that is what Demeter told me. But I enjoyed it more than it hurt." she said, hiding her face in his fur quickly as she resumed grooming him.

The conjurer smiled and kissed her neck, clinging onto her with a smile. "Come on Victoria, Lets go catch our breakfast." he smiled, licking her soft fur comfortingly, she was shy now, they both were. The queen nodded and headed out of the pipe, followed by the tom, they caught their meal expertly, laying together on the junkpile where Mistoffelees had first kissed the white queen, the two of them basked in the morning sun, today however, it was different, it was perfect. He had his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her lovingly, licking her headfur, purring along with her, the sun warmed his ebony coat and brought out the golden sparkles on his shoulders and the white sparkles that had taken up residence in Victoria's fur ever since Mistoffelees healed her of her wounds, he kissed her neck gently, his lips brushing the crimson, glittery collar that rested there, the silver shining brightly in the sunlight.

* * *

**Authors Note; Hey guys! So I'm a total Cats fanatic now ever since I saw the video, Can I just say one thing? Jacob Brent is a handsome man, He is amazing and he will always be Mistoffelees, regardless of how many people play the character. I believe Misto & Quaxo are the same people and I thought I could come up with something to do with the cats three names. I am contemplating turning this into a multi-chapter story, I strongly ship Mistoria and my muse for them seems to be sky high all the time, If this becomes a multi-chapter story I may base it on the dream at the start and about Misto finding out his real parents and him raising a family with Victoria. I think this story has alot of Potential and I shall try very hard to form it into something you all enjoy! **

**R+R please!  
**

**EDIT; Thank you to for being the first to review my story, I have corrected a few errors and will intregate some things they said into my next chapter that is IN THE WORKS.  
**


End file.
